I need you, Harry
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story. Harry / Hermione - romance. Not for kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**I need you, Harry**

**Harry Potter is sleeping. It's been over 20 years since he graduated from Hogwarts and he's now the Head of the Auror Department.**

Suddenly a sound from downstairs by the front door, wakes him up.

"What could that be?" says Harry.

With a swift move, Harry stands up. He grab his wand and slowly walk down the stairs.

"Hello, Harry!" says Hermione as she light up the room with magic.

"Oh, hi there, Mione! Why are you here now? It's 2 in the bloody morning. You could have contacted me instead of sneaking in like a lame thief. I could have attacked you." says Harry, who is happy to see his friend, but also a little upset that she show up unannounced like this.

"I'm sorry. The reason I am here is that I need to talk to you. Sort of important things." says Hermione, speaking in a mature calm and maybe a bit sad tone.

"Okay...let's talk in the living room. You want some tea? An ale? I have some fine ale from Ireland that Neville gave me." says Harry with a friendly smile.

"Perhaps you wanna put some clothes on first." says Hermione as she giggle a bit.

"Yeah! That's a great idea. How rude of me to walk around naked here." says Harry as he remember that he's still naked.

"Guess you can do what you want, this is your house. On the other hand I think it's still seen as a good thing to wear some clothes when a lady is over to visit." says Hermione.

"Awww, Mione! You are so smart." says Harry. "Tea or ale?"

"Just a glass of water, thanks." says Hermione.

"You can get it yourself, right? I'm gonna find me something to wear." says Harry as he goes up to his bedroom.

"Sure, see you in the living room in a few then." says Hermione.

10 minutes later.

"So, what is so important that you have to talk to me at a time like this? Not that I don't enjoy having you around, cause I do. You're amazing company for me." says Harry with a nice friendly tone.

"Okay...how should I say this? I should say it like it is and start with the beginning. You are aware of the fact that you and I get along really well and that there is a bit of a tension between us. The tension that makes some parts of me go all wild with...with...with love. And sexuality." says Hermione, her voice weak and low.

"This little 'tension' you are talking about, I don't think I have ever felt it. I know that you and I are very close though." says Harry.

"By Merlin's fucking chest-hair, how could you not feel what I feel, Mr Harry James Potter? Don't ignore what your soul wants more than anything." says Hermione.

"I don't ignore anything." says Harry in manly mature tone.

"Harry...please! You feel the same as I do. This erotic feeling. The feeling that makes you wanna do sexy things with me. Admit that you dream about my soft pussy." says Hermione.

"Don't talk about such things, Mione." says Harry. "I'm not into sexual things and neither are you."

"Awww, Harry! You have no idea how much I'm into sex. I'm horny right now. Please do me." says Hermione, now speaking in a sexy warm voice.

"Are you asking me to make love to you, Mione?" says Harry.

"Make love? A man doesn't call it that. I'm asking you to fuck me hard. So hard that I cry with pleasure and get a huge wonderful orgasm." says Hermione.

Harry is so surprised that he doesn't know what to say. This is the first time he has ever heard Hermione ( or Mione, as he call her ) say such sexual stuff.

"Wanna fuck me, Harry? Bang my wet pussy with your big hard penis...you'd enjoy that, wouldn't you? Go on and fuck me now." says Hermione.

"Sure that you are the same Hermione Granger that I've known since my first year at Hogwarts? The Hermione I remember would never ask me to have sex with her. She's not that type of woman. Not in a thousand years." says Harry.

"I'm the same Hermione I've been since back when we went to Hogwarts or since fourth year to be exact. That is when I first learned about what sex is from a book I found in the Restricted Section." says Hermione.

"Sexuality and Erotic Knowledge for Horny Wizards? Luna showed me that book once. She said that she had learned all she would ever need to know about sex from it." says Harry.

"Yes, that is the book I was talking about. Any young witch or wizard above the age of 12 should read it." says Hermione.

"I never read it. What's in it...?" says Harry.

"For example, did you know that there's almost 200 ways for a wizard to make a witch get an orgasm?" says Hermione.

"200...? No, I had no idea." says Harry.

"There's also information on how a woman should suck a man's penis to make it grow hard and stiff." says Hermione.

"Mione. Did you come here because you wanted to have sex with me?" says Harry.

"Yes, that's why I'm here. Are you going to fuck me or not? My pussy is soaked and I need to get fucked. Harry Potter, please fuck me." says Hermione.

"I don't know if that's a very good idea, Mione." says Harry.

"Come on, Harry. Be a man and fuck me now. I want it soo bad. Please be nice to me and fuck me now." says Hermione.

"Mione, you are very beautiful and really sexy, but you are my friend. I don't wanna make things awkward between us." says Harry.

"Nothing's gonna be awkward. Fuck me please." says Hermione. "Don't make me beg any more than I already have."

"Why do you want it so much? Do you really think I'm that sexy." says Harry.

"Oh yes! Harry, you are a sexy man. Luna, Ginny, Cho and Parvati all know that. I know you've fucked them. Why do they get to experience what a fuck with you is like and I who are so close to you do not...?" says Hermione.

"You just said why...because you and I are so close. If we have sex things will be so different and I don't think I would like that, so that's why." says Harry.

"Harry...please fuck me." says Hermione, now slightly angry about the fact that her dream man says no when she wants to have sex.

"You get mad at me now? I don't know what to do..." says Harry confused. He hate to see Hermione angry.

"I've told you what to do, Harry. FUCK ME NOW!" says Hermione, now totally angry.

Hermione walk over to Harry and pull down his pants and starts to stroke his big penis.

"Mmmm, I always knew you were equipped." whisper Hermione with a sexy smile.

"No, stop doing that, Mione..." says Harry.

"Why? You like this." says Hermione.

"Please, stop that, Mione..." says Harry. "It feels too good."

"Oh, so you do like it...?" says Hermione with a sexy smile.

"Okay! Fine! Yes, I like it..." says Harry.

"Ready to fuck me now?" says Hermione.

"Yes, Mione." says Harry.

Hermione pull of her skirt to reveal a tiny sexy little black satin thong.

"Wow! Mione, you look so sexy." says Harry.

"Thanks!" says Hermione.

She pull of her thong and takes a seat on Harry's penis and let it slide deep into her wet pussy.

"Oooohhh, yes! Your penis feels really nice in my pussy." moans Hermione.

"Yes, please ride my penis." says Harry.

Hermione starts to bounce gently up and down on Harry's hard penis.

"Aaahhh, shit, yes! Mione, that feels amazing! Ride me!" moans Harry.

"Mmmm, you are so good, Harry! Yes, oh yes!" moans Hermione.

10 minutes later they change position so Harry can fuck Hermione doggy style.

"Mione, I'm gonna bang your pussy so hard." says Harry in a manly confident tone.

Being fucked by a very confident Harry turns Hermione on even more ( if that is possible ) and she cry with love and pleasure as Harry fuck her hard and fast.

The feeling of Hermione's tight soft pussy around his penis makes Harry really horny and he now totally forgets that only 20 minutes ago he didn't wanna fuck her.

"Holy shit, Harry! This is the most amazing fuck in my life. It feels so good. Your penis goes in so deep and I love that." says Hermione with her sexy voice.

"So this is what you came here for...?" says Harry with a teasing laugh.

"Yes. And I'm so happy I did. No man's ever fucked me so good before." says Hermione.

"YES! Bloody awesome!" says Harry out loud as he thrust his penis deep into Hermione's pussy and cum inside her.

"Awwww! YES!" screams Hermione with pleasure as she get a huge orgasm.

Hermione cry a little, but Harry can see that it's happy-tears.

Harry pull out his penis and gives Hermione a kiss.

"Can I ask you a something?" says Hermione.

"Sure." says Harry.

"Why do you call me Mione?" says Hermione.

"Because it's short for Hermione and because it sounds more casual and sexy." says Harry.

"Okay...I understand. It's actually cute. I'm your sexy Mione." says Hermione with a sweet friendly smile.

Suddenly there's a look of fear on Harry's face. "You got my cum in you. I made you pregnant. We were so stupid. Should have used protection." says Harry.

Hermione simply giggle and smile. "You're talking to the most skilled and smart witch of her era. I know a spell that makes it 100 % impossible for me to get pregnant, unless I want to."

"Awww, Mione!" says Harry with a friendly nice smile. "I should have known that you knew how to do something like that. You really are the best witch of our time."

**The End.**


End file.
